


Taste of Affection (Bokuaka one shot)

by xawesometrio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, BokuAka Week, Bokuaka - Freeform, Bokuto is on the Japan team, Cute, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, M/M, Smut, Third Year Akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:32:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7682842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xawesometrio/pseuds/xawesometrio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi is now a third year and he misses his boyfriend, Bokuto. It's been hard trying to find time for each other, and there have been feelings that Akaashi has been trying to figure out. When they see each other again, everything comes out. Mostly just fluff with some smut at the end!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste of Affection (Bokuaka one shot)

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to call this Owl Always Love You because I like puns, but I decided on this XD

Akaashi felt trapped. He ached and he felt alone. God, when was the last time he actually felt this lonely? Most likely it had been three years ago, when he had started going to Fukurodani as a first year. His family lived far away, and there was no way he could have gone if he hadn't moved out into a small apartment building just a few blocks from the school. He had only come here because it was a prestigious school that would give him a higher education. 

 

All of that was pushed aside when he accidentally stumbled into a loud and eccentric second year. Well, actually Bokuto ran into him, but the details had become so muddled he hardly cared anymore. The tall, owl-like male had cried and dropped down to his knees beside the fallen first year, begging him to forgive him, asking if he was alright. Honestly, Akaashi didn't really know what to say. He had never met anyone like Bokuto before, but he quickly learned he was the one who had to reassure him that it had been fine and he wasn't even hurt. The white and black haired boy had happily helped him to his feet and began to drag him along, taking Akaashi to who knew where at the time. 

 

Keiji smiled slightly at the memory, but it only made him feel more sullen and detached. The dull ache in his chest became much more noticeable and with each breath he felt his heart sink. One more toss, another, another… He was off today. The team was probably noticing it. The mood was somber, and he hated it. Even when Bokuto got into one of his moods, the team spirit never wavered, they were all happy and having fun. Now? Now, they were silent. 

 

“Akaashi…? Why don't we take a break? Maybe call it a night?” He felt himself nodding, not even taking in who was talking to him. Maybe his vice? He didn't know. The sound of sneakers slowly faded as everything was put away and the team went home. A few stole a glance or two back at him, but Akaashi had nothing to say. Bokuto would have whined and begged for a longer practice. He probably would have convinced the younger male to toss to him until their bodies were numb and covered in sweat. 

 

The first time Akaashi had ever stepped foot into this gym he had known that he shouldn't play with them, but Bokuto had begged him to stay and watch. How could he say no to those large golden eyes and pouting lips. He had agreed and sat off to the side, silently watching. He had played in middle school, but he never really enjoyed volleyball. The only reason he played was because his teacher forced him to join, say he needed to be in a club that would be fun.

 

Keiji had sat through the whole practice, finding himself enthralled in how Bokuto would easily jump for the ball, slamming it onto the other side of the court. Their setter was good. He had great form and a strong knowledge of his team, but he couldn't seem to sync well with Bokuto. Sometimes the loud boy would go too fast or he would try something different. It was throwing the setter off, making it difficult for him to send him a good toss. Nonetheless, Bokuto hit it every time with amazing strength and resolve. It seemed that when he was in the air, it was the only time he was quiet. 

 

The lights flickered off as Akaashi closed the gym door behind him, padding along the concrete to make his way home. The night was dark, hardly a star in the sky and the moon only dimly lighting up the pathway. It would have been almost impossible to see if it weren't for the lights of the city, brightening the sky ever so slightly. 

 

Akaashi had agreed to join the volleyball team due to Bokuto’s constant begging, but it didn't stop there. Soon he was asking Keiji to toss for him, saying that no one ever wanted to stay after for extra practice. He couldn't get better if he didn't work at it more, and that Akaashi could agree with. The nights had been long and harrowing, but somehow the two kept at it. Akaashi learned how Bokuto’s body moved and what each movement and expression meant. He made rules that told him how to toss and what to do when Bokuto wasn't his usual happy self. It worked. They worked. 

 

By the end of his first year, Akaashi became the official setter when the third years left after the Interhigh Tournament. The team slowly flourished under Bokuto’s command, and much to the surprise of everyone, Akaashi became his vice. The two became a team, never separated. Despite his younger age, Keiji ended up helping Bokuto in his studies before returning home to his ever growing pile of homework. It was exhausting and difficult, but he loved every second of it. He had no longer felt alone, instead it was almost impossible to have a moment to himself. 

 

By their second year working together, something changed between the two. It wasn't that they didn't play well together, if anything they were more in sync than ever. It was how they interacted with one another. Bokuto’s touch would linger just a little longer than necessary. Akaashi would walk home with the older boy, their arms brushing together as they spoke. Sometimes they would even stay the night with one another. Abandoning the spare bed or couch in preference to curling up in bed together, just listening to their quiet breathing as they both fell asleep. It was surprisingly Bokuto who realized what the change was before Akaashi did. Maybe Keiji had noticed, but he had ignored it, pushing the thought to the back of his mind. 

 

They liked each other as something more than friends. When Bokuto confessed this, Akaashi had agreed. It was almost anticlimactic how the two had gotten together. Nothing had really changed, but sometimes they would allow their fingers to tangle together and their hugs to go on longer than normal. They spent more nights together and would steal a kiss here or there. It had been nice, blissfully slow, but now that was gone. Well not gone gone, but he hardly saw Bokuto anymore. Not since the older boy had graduated and made it onto the national Japan team. 

 

Akaashi sighed softly, turning on the light to his apartment. The walls were covered in pictures of his family, his team, training camps, and most importantly, Bokuto. Everywhere he looked he could find the bright smiling face of his boyfriend, grinning at him as if silently begging him not to be sad. Koutarou called him of course, almost every day actually, but it wasn't enough. Akaashi even made a point to go to every game of Bokuto’s that he could. That was better because he would be able to steal a hug and maybe even a kiss. Sometimes they would even go out for dinner, but the time they spent together nowadays was so short. It was painful.

 

Bokuto actually had a game tomorrow, which leads up to why Akaashi was so down. He had already called and told Bokuto that he would come, but their practice match had been pushed later in the day, which meant if the game went too long, he would be late. Of course, he could still watch the game even if he came in after it had begun, but he wouldn't be able to watch them warm up or see Bokuto’s large smile when he noticed him in the crowd. What if this long distance thing just didn't work out? 

 

The thought crashed down on him like a ton of bricks causing him to stumble and fall onto his bed with a groan. What if he wasn't enough? Koutarou could have anyone he wanted, but he was stuck with Akaashi. Boring Akaashi who didn't say much and hardly voiced his feelings. Keiji who he hardly saw and when he did, he would hardly receive more than slightly raised lips and a hug. He wasn't enough for Bokuto. He would be so much happier without him. 

 

Akaashi curled under the covers, suddenly devoid of heat. He needed to stop thinking about it. He always over thought and made himself anxious. Everything would be fine, right? The ravenette squeezed his eyes shut, forcing his breathing to slow down so that he could fall into a restless sleep. 

 

The practice match went smoother than he thought it would. They won the first two sets quickly, but the other team was fired up, begging for one more match. He didn't want to back out, but he also didn't want to miss Bokuto’s game. Akaashi was torn, until the shrill bleat of the whistle called their attention and his heart sank. Their first year setter was holding up his number in his nimble fingers. The younger boy was talented, and honestly Akaashi had been fretting over the fact that he might take the title of setter right out from under him. The only reason he kept the position was probably the fact that he was captain. The thought did nothing to calm his nerves as he stepped off the court and to their coach. 

 

“He has a game today doesn't he? You should leave soon if you want to see him. Your junior will take over for you this time, but you better not slack and let him take that place permanently. You're our best setter, you've just been distracted lately. Tell Bokuto his old coach says hello.” Keiji stared at him in shocked silence, slowly allowing the word to process. He was being pulled off the court, not because he was doing a bad job, but so he could see Bokuto. He could see Bokuto! 

 

“Thank you! I will tell him, and I won't slack off. I'm sorry! Thank you!” His words were rushed and he was suddenly filled with adrenaline. He was going to see Bokuto again! He wasn't being replaced just yet! Akaashi tore out of the gym, not even bothering to change out of his uniform. The cold bite of fall made him shiver, but he just threw Bokuto’s old Fukurodani jacket over his shoulders, rushing to the train station. He had to get there. He had to see him. His ticket was buried deep in his pocket and he kept pulling it out to make sure it was still there, clinging to the small slip of paper like his life depended on it. 

 

The moment that the train doors started to open, Akaashi was pushing through the crowds, practically running as he tried to make it on time. Five minutes before it started. “I'll be there soon, Bokuto-san.” He mumbled, picking up speed. His heart was racing and his nerves were on end. He wanted to see that smile again. He wanted to hear Bokuto’s loud laugh. Most of all he just wanted to see his boyfriend, to feel him, to kiss him. Suddenly the ache made sense and it scared him, but it was also thrilling. 

 

Keiji just barely made it to his seat in time, but the game hadn't started yet. His dark green gaze carefully shifted among the players, searching for that wild mop of white and black hair. The younger male finally caught sight of Bokuto, but his heart fell. Koutarou looked depressed, his shoulders sagging and his eyes glued to the floor. This was wrong. Bokuto was never depressed before a game and certainly not when he was facing such strong opponents. Had something happened? 

 

“I heard that Bokuto Koutarou might have to sit out for a bit…” A voice caught Akaashi’s attention and his head snapped to the sound. Two men were leaning towards each other, pointing to his boyfriend down on the court. 

 

“I mean I can see why. The guy looks absolutely devastated.” The two men nodded, frowning down at Bokuto. 

 

“Any idea why?” Keiji found himself leaning in more, desperately trying to figure out anything. 

 

“No, he just looked up here and suddenly it was like he deflated.” Akaashi threw himself at the rail, staring down at the depressed figure of his boyfriend. 

 

“Bokuto-san.. please look up here one last time…” He understood now. Bokuto had looked up to find Akaashi, but he hadn't been there. He must think that he wasn't coming. He could understand, he would be upset as well. “Please Bokuto…” 

 

“Hey, you might want to move away from the railing! You're going to fall over if you lean out any farther!” The two guys were rushing over to him now, trying to pull him back and he allowed himself to be pushed away. Then a flash of gold caught his eye and he froze, staring into Bokuto’s surprised gaze. Slowly a huge smile spread across Koutarou’s face and he jumped to his feet, waving wildly. Akaashi gasped softly and found himself waving back, a small smile on his lips. Every time Bokuto smiled like that, so genuine, it took his breath away. 

 

The men beside him had stopped as well, staring in confusion at the boy beside them. “You know him?” 

 

Akaashi could have laughed as he nodded his head, delighted to see that Bokuto was acting like his old self, bouncing around and laughing. This would be a good game, he knew it would. Bokuto was so pumped up, the other team didn't stand a chance. Rule # 6: if Bokuto is fired up, set the ball to him as much as possible. The setter seemed to know that rule because the ball was like a magnet to Koutarou’s hand. Murmurs spread through the crowd, Bokuto’s name was being whispered all around him. It wasn't surprising that they were shocked. Bokuto was the youngest one there, and just minutes before he had looked ready to cry. 

 

The last set was close, but they won. Akaashi smiled slightly as he watched Bokuto hug his team, wanting to feel those strong arms wrap around him. It was another thing he missed. He missed Bokuto’s after game hugs where he grabbed the whole team and squeezed them until everyone was worried they would faint. Keiji had taken advantage of those when they had played together. He found himself running down the stairs to the court. He and Bokuto had a system by now, he just had to wait- 

 

“Hey hey Akaashi!!” A large body pressed itself against his back, strong arms curling around his middle as Bokuto spun him around. The smell of sweat and the heat that rolled off his boyfriend's body should have made him pull away, but he just curled closer to him, kissing his jaw lightly. Akaashi wasn't usually one for public affection, but he still found himself guiding Koutarou’s face down to his and connecting their lips in a soft kiss. Cameras flashed rapidly and he could hear people gasping and talking about them, but Bokuto didn't pull away so neither did he. “I missed you, Keiji.” 

 

A shudder ran down Akaashi’s spine at his given name, a light smile gracing his lips. “I missed you too Bokuto.” The two slowly separated, hardly daring to look at the crowd that had formed around them. He guessed it wasn't everyday that they met an openly gay sports player who was on the national team. 

 

“Um.. we should go Akaash. I was hoping to take you to dinner.” Bokuto blushed as he ran his fingers through his hair, carefully linking their free hands together. Yes, Akaashi knew exactly what that ache meant, and looking at the older male he felt his stomach twist into a knot and his heart flutter. 

 

“I would love to go to dinner with you, but first you might want to shower and get changed.” He scrunched his nose up playfully, pushing Bokuto away in the direction of the locker rooms. “I'll meet you back here when you're done, okay? Try not to take too long.” 

 

Bokuto nodded and pressed one last kiss to Akaashi's lips before running off. The younger boy had no doubt that he was going to beat record time in getting back to him. Koutarou always found a way. 

 

The crowd surged forward, bombarding him with questions, but kept his mouth shut, ignoring them as much as possible. He even pulled out his phone, checking his mail and the one message he had received from his vice. They had lost the first set, but they ended up winning the last two. Keiji felt his chest swell slightly. He was proud of his team, they were all exceptional. He typed in a quick reply and just as the message sent, warm arms were tangled around his waist once more. 

 

“Hey hey Akaashi? Did you leave the practice match to come here?” Bokuto carefully lead them through the crowd, tilting his head to the side in confusion. 

 

“Mm, well I played the first game. We have an amazing first year setter who filled in for me. Coach says hello by the way.” The more he spoke, the more Bokuto frowned. He only had one arm around him now since it was almost impossible to walk when they were wrapped around each other, Koutarou had tried before. 

 

“He can't be a better setter than you though. You're the best… You shouldn't have left early just for me though.” 

 

Akaashi froze, spinning around to look his boyfriend dead in the eyes. “Of course I should have left early. I won't miss one of your games Bokuto. I would be just as upset about it as you.” He neglected the subject of the other setter, silently appreciating the praise.

 

Bokuto just nodded slowly, his hair bobbing along with his head. “Okay, if you say so.” A smile began to break out across his face and soon he was spinning Akaashi around in a circle, laughing so loud the ravenette was afraid he might go deaf. “I missed you so much! I almost forgot how pretty you are in person!!” 

 

He was dropped back down to the ground with a soft, “oof”, his cheeks glowing with heat. Akaashi was glad for the darkness that prevented Bokuto from seeing just how red his face had become. “Yes, well should we go eat? I'm sure you're starving after a game like that.” 

 

Starving was an understatement, Akaashi soon realized as Bokuto started on his third plate, shoving the meat into his mouth like an animal that hadn't eaten in days. Keiji took a small bite of noodles, pulling Bokuto’s old jacket tighter around his body. The older boy had been rather pleased to learn that he still wore it all the time. 

 

“So then he asked me if I liked anyone and I was like ooh yeah! We had a fight about who was prettier, you or his girlfriend. You won of course. They were actually asking if they could meet you sometime because you looked cool, and I told them they didn't even know. Because you're like really really cool, right? And…” Akaashi smiled as Bokuto went off, talking about everything that had just happened in the locker rooms. It was cute how Koutarou would scrunch up the corner of his eyes and wave his hands around wildly while he spoke. His golden hues were constantly flickering between Akaashi, the food, and the restaurant around them, trying to take everything in at once. Keiji found out, with some satisfaction, that Bokuto’s eyes seemed to linger on him the longest. 

 

How had he survived this school year without Bokuto? It was like somebody had stolen the sun and he had been left to stumble around in the dark, blindly searching for what he had lost. Age was such a cruel thing, tearing them apart, but it would probably only get worse with time. 

 

The walk back to Bokuto’s hotel room was filled by the sound of the older boy’s voice. He took over the conversation since he knew that Akaashi preferred to be a little quieter, only throwing in a few words here and there, but Keiji had gone silent. His hand felt frozen in Bokuto’s warm one, and it only seemed to grow colder. The moment the door snapped closed behind them, the warmth left his palm and he felt like he was stumbling around in the dark once more.

 

“Keiji..? What's wrong? You're quieter than usual, and you seem upset. Did I do something?” Bokuto’s voice was surprisingly soft and it drew a whimper from Akaashi who hugged him, clinging to him as tightly as possible. 

 

“It's so hard without you.. The team is great, it's just not the same. It's too calm. Everything seems so bland when you're not around, but when I'm around you it's like being able to breathe again…” The words tumbled out, leaving him panting and shivering. He had held them back for so long, it felt odd not having them to himself. It was for the best right? Bokuto deserved to know. 

 

“I know.. I know how you feel. My setter is great, really. He's one of the best, but it just doesn't feel right. He's not you… I miss seeing you everyday Akaashi. I miss being able to hold you as you sleep, and have you wake me up in the morning to drag me to school…” Bokuto rubbed his nose against Akaashi's neck, kissing the soft skin that was exposed to him. 

 

“Koutarou… I think… I think I love you.” The room grew silent, and suddenly Akaashi regretted his words, quickly pulling away. Was it too soon? Sure they had been dating for a long time, but maybe Bokuto wasn't ready, or maybe he didn't return his feelings. He felt his heart drop and his gaze turned down to his feet. 

 

“You..? Oh my God!! Keiji!!” He was covered in warmth again, those strong arms bouncing him up and down as Bokuto covered his face in kisses. “I love you too! I wanted to tell you so many times, but saying it over the phone is unromantic and everytime I see you in person you just look too pretty and I get all nervous! I love you!! I love you!!” 

 

Akaashi laughed, hugging back his idiot as the older boy continued to shower him in affection. The kisses had trailed down his face and were now being placed along his neck, lingering a little longer than before. His eyes slid closed and a sigh escaped his lips. 

 

“Akaashi..?” Bokuto quietly mumbled, the unasked question hanging in the air. Keiji nodded slowly and connected their lips, tangling his fingers into Koutarou’s hair. 

 

Bokuto carefully slid his tongue along his lips, asking for entrance which Akaashi eagerly gave him, their tongues tangling together. The taller boy let his hands wander, touching any part of Akaashi that he could before sliding them under the fabric of his uniform. The cold air drew a soft gasp from him, his cheeks heating up under Bokuto’s intense gaze. It wasn't like that had never seen one another shirtless. In fact, Akaashi had a bad habit of kissing all along the other male's stomach until he was a panting mess underneath him. 

 

“You're so pretty Keiji…” Bokuto’s soft voice drew a hum from him that quickly turned into a moan as his lips found his nipple. Koutarou casually slipped his tongue out, rolling the nub between his teeth. Akaashi felt his legs shaking, threatening to give out, but Bokuto’s strong hands holding his thighs kept him in place. 

 

“Ah, Bokuto… we should… we should get on the bed.” He panted, letting his body be thrown back into the warm covers. His shirt was quickly removed, followed by his shorts until he was lying there in only his underwear. Akaashi felt his chest rising more rapidly now as Bokuto descended on his stomach, tracing the indents of his muscles with his tongue, following the V down to his waist band. 

 

Heat pooled in his stomach, but there was no way he was going to be this exposed when his boyfriend was still fully clothed. Akaashi flipped Bokuto over onto his back, pulling his pants down to reveal the other man's thighs. Getting the message, the spiky haired male ripped off his own shirt, exposing his toned stomach. Just the sight of him drew a soft moan from Akaashi who placed his lips on Bokuto’s inner thigh, sucking on the soft skin. 

 

There were many things that he loved about his boyfriend, but his thighs and his biceps were certainly two of his favorites. He loved to worship Koutarou’s thighs, drawing moans from him as he trailed up them, leaving marks in his wake. 

 

“Ah! Akaashi..” Bokuto gently bit down on his hand in an attempt to muffle his moans, hips rocking slightly. They were in a hotel, and he was sure his teammates were probably just down the hall. A small greedy part of Akaashi told him to make Bokuto moan as loudly as possible to let them know that the loud man that was currently under him, was his. So of course he listened to it.

 

“Mm, don't do that. I want to hear you moan my name, Koutarou.” He nipped playfully at Bokuto’s thigh, just at the edge of his underwear. His boyfriend's hand dropped to the covers, a symphony of moans and his name falling from his lips. It was so easy to make him unravel and the sight only made his groin throb painfully. “I'm going to take these off, okay?” Bokuto nodded quickly, watching as Akaashi slowly pulled the fabric to reveal his erection. It was red and hard and absolutely beautiful. 

 

Keiji licked the underside, trailing up towards the tip, wrapping his lips around it before pushing his head down. Whatever he couldn't fit into his mouth, he took into his hand, pumping him with each movement of his head. Carefully he relaxed his jaw, pushing Bokuto farther into his mouth until he could feel his erection pressed to the back of his throat. He hummed, hollowing out his cheeks and swirling his tongue along his leaking tip. Bokuto’s moans grew louder, begging for him, crying out his name. His own erection throbbed painfully in his underwear begging to be touched. 

 

“K-Keiji. Le-let me!” Akaashi pulled away with a soft pop, pulling his underwear off. He blushed at how hungrily Bokuto was looking at him, golden hues burning into his flesh like he was trying to memorize every single detail. Then a hand slipped around to his butt, a finger swirling around his hole before pushing into him. When Bokuto had gotten lube, he had no clue, but he couldn't form the words to ask, head falling forward onto his shoulder with a moan. 

 

“There you go Keiji, just relax. Yeah, like that.” Koutarou pressed into him more, curling his finger in an attempt to stretch him out. “I'm gonna add another one, okay?” He didn't wait for a reply, slicking his second finger up with lube and pushing into him. Akaashi whimpered softly, leaving bite marks along the other boys neck, kissing and sucking at the skin in an attempt to distract himself from his discomfort. 

 

Bokuto carefully began to move his fingers scissoring, stretching, and curling, searching for that one spot. “Ah, Kou!” His finger had brushed against the little bundle of nerves and suddenly the discomfort was gone. Bokuto pushed against the spot once more, drawing a loud moan from his boyfriend who bucked his hips forward, rubbing their aching groins together. 

 

Another finger pressed into him and Akaashi whined, rolling his hips in a feeble attempt to get more friction. His hand wandered down to grab Bokuto in his hand, pumping him in time with the movement of his fingers. 

 

“Keiji, I need you. I need you now.” Akaashi nodded, pulling himself off of Bokuto’s fingers. His legs trembled as he raised himself up, pressing the head of the other man's cock to his entrance. “Take it slow…” Bokuto mumbled, gently guiding him down. 

 

It was an odd feeling, painful, yet it felt good in a way. He rolled his hips, hissing, but he didn't stop. Keiji pulled himself up before dropping back down, whining at the harsh friction. Bokuto carefully placed his hands under his butt, spreading his cheeks further apart before picking him up and pushing him down again. They set a steady pace, Koutarou making slight adjustments, angling himself until he found slammed against that spot once more.

 

Akaashi saw white, his whole body trembling with the sudden wave of pleasure. “Ah! Again, Koutarou, please!” He begged, moaning when the older male obliged, pushing him back down onto the same spot. Keiji was pushed against the headboard, Bokuto positioning himself between his legs to thrust deeper into him. The people in the room next to them would definitely hear, the wall was shaking, but Akaashi couldn't bring himself to care. 

 

The room filled with the sound of skin slapping against skin and their distorted names. “Keiji, you feel so good!” Bokuto moaned blushing, connecting their lips in a sloppy kiss that Akaashi could hardly return around his own moans. 

 

Bokuto continued to abuse his prostate, a hand coming down to jack Akaashi off in time with his thrusts. The smaller male threw his head back, moaning and shuddering. The heat in his stomach was becoming painfully intense now, burning him. It was like fire running through his veins, making him sensitive to the touch. It took only a few more thrusts before he came with a loud moan, twitching as Bokuto continued to push into him. 

 

Koutarou gave a few more desperate thrusts before cumming as well, sucking on Akaashi's neck to muffle his moans as he rode out his orgasm. The two collapsed down onto the bed, panting heavily. Keiji could already feel his eyes sliding closed from exhaustion, curling into Bokuto’s warm embrace. 

 

“I love you Keiji.”

 

“I love you too Koutarou.” He had a feeling that things were going to get a whole lot better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was kind of my first time writing smut and I was practicing for my other fic lol I hope you enjoyed! Please comment, subscribe and leave kudos!


End file.
